Qualot Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. Makes a Pokémon friendly but lowers base Defense. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Defense stat. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Defense stat. |d5=Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly, but it also lowers its base Defense stat. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Defense. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. Using it on a Pokémon makes it more friendly but lowers its base Defense. |effect=Makes a Pokémon more friendly, but lowers Defense s. , Gen. IV+ |nameor= |basis=Loquat or |type=Poison |power= |scoop1=4 |stick1=1 |scoop2=2 |stick2=5 |scoop3=5 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Qualot_tree.gif |grow3=12 |grow4=32 |spicytag=yes |sweettag=yes |sourtag=yes |sweet=+1 |spicy=+1 |bitter=-1 |dry=-1 |sweet4=10 |sour4=10 |spicy4=10 }} A Qualot Berry (Japanese: タポルのみ Taporu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations in the Berry Master's garden when the player first arrives there. | RSE2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | RSE3=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | FRLG1=Given by a man in Cerulean City. | mini1=Dodrio Berry-Picking Mini-Game (score above 3000 points with 4 Players). | DPPt1=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt2=Sometimes awarded after earning above 3500 points at Pal Park. | DPPt3=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 2000+ steps. | Walk2=Very rarely found in after 4500+ steps. | Walk3=Always held by level 5 ; very commonly found in after 0+ steps. | HGSS1=Chance of winning from Scratch-Off Cards in the . | B2W21=Join Avenue ( ). | B2W22=Buyable from a on . | B2W23=Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 10 reward). | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Growing on when the player first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS4=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 2 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Qualot Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Qualot tree will yield 2-6 Berries. Generation IV A Qualot Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 32 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Qualot tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Qualot Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours, with 8 hours per stage. A Qualot tree will yield 1-20 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1.5, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Qualot Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 48 hours. A Qualot tree will yield 5-14 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 200 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Qualot Berry can produce a Level 12 (maybe higher) Spicy-Sweet Poffin when cooking alone. Used on a Pokémon This Berry increases a Pokémon's friendship by and lowers its Defense s by ten points (but not below 0). It can only be used outside of battle, and only has this effect in and later games. In Generation IV only, this Berry reduces the EV to 100 if it was above 100 when used. Artwork Names Category:Friendship-raising Berries de:Qualotbeere es:Baya Ispero fr:Baie Qualot it:Baccaloquat ja:タポルのみ zh:比巴果（道具）